User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 9
' ( Bunnylove14 ) Welcome back! Only 4 of you left! Wow…. I can’t believe we’ve gone so far. Anyway, guys, this time you’ll have to try hard cause 2 of you will be eliminated and there is NO coming back. Yup, that’s a double elimination. The 9th episode will be 2 challenges. You'll have to do good to both challenges if you don't want to be eliminated. Your score on the 1st and the 2nd will be added up and then we'll announce the two dancers that have to go. In this challenge which is the 1st, is to make a tribute to the 1st season of this competition. That’s a flyer with all the contestants in it. ( please use the competition avatars for that. ) A tribute also takes the part of a little sum-up of the whole cycle. Keep that in mind. Send your creations to N.Vel’s e-mail (someoneexample10000@gmail.com ). As always, you have 2 days and there won’t be ANY excuses. Good Luck!' Challenge score sum-up The names are listed randomly. It's just some critic for you to see where you are. JD123456 - 'Too symetrical and no other phrases or pictures rather than avatars. I'm a little disappointed. You should have added a bit more original touch. Anyway, it's not the worst you could do. You need to throw the next challenge up very high in the air. '''JDlover - '''Very good! I liked what you wrote and it sounded like it was made by us the official producers! I like it! Do you mind if we use it? Haha, anyway, I did find a bad thing though.... Just like JD123456's it was a bit symetrical, a characteristic that's ugly on a poster. '''JustVladik4kides - '''You went ahead and made 3 flyers. Ok, not a very good idea. I mean, we wanted one individual containing all the contestants and some phrases that have to do with the competition or even give that "suspence" to who reads it. Your work was almost nothing compared to what we asked for. I didn't say ot wasn't good, it just wasn't what we asked for. You also need to try much more for the next one. '''YoSoyAri - '''Ok, pretty good but I found the judge's pics a bit randomly placed. Anyway, I also think that the lack of an original phrase or something makes it a bit frozen and common. It was just good enough. You need to try a bit more too. ' ( N.Vel ) Ok, please follow the tips I gave you and jot them down. Now, I want you to create a custom album cover. I mean, some fanmade album cover art that will support your character. I’ll give you your singer names that will be YOUR singer names ON the album. Yup, you’ll have to use them. The titles of the albums must be made by you. That’ll be a big part of what I’ll take into account when judging. Here are your artist names : JD123456 : “Royale J.” JDlover : “Di Jay El” YoSoyAri : “Arielle” JustVladik4kides : “V. kides” Send your album cover art to my e-mail. Good luck! ' JD123456AvatarMakeOver+GlassesSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JDloverAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarMakeOverSeason1.png ' 'Community voting, stopped at this point :'Edit JD123456 : 7 YoSoyAri : 3 JDlover : 7 JustVladik4kides : 6 'Call-Out :' This time, I'll announce who goes first and then who stays. It was a good job until here guys. All of you. Good Job. 1st person to be eliminated is YoSoyAri. '''You had the lowest score in episode 9 with a 15/25. We're sorry. I found your cover off the thing. I mean, would something with this cover sell? Not because of skills. It had "cheap" graphics and very childish colours. I'm SO sorry. '''3 people left. The next eliminated person is either JustVladik4kides, JDlover or JD123456. .' '. .' '''Next person out is JustVladik4kides. '''I found your cover awesome. Not perfect but it got a 9/10 from me. The reason you're leaving is your 1st's challenge's score. It was TOO low. I'm sorry. '. .' '. THE TWO FINALISTS OF THE GOLD DANCE GLOVE SEASON ONE ARE HERE! Congratulations to : JDlover, '''I only gave you a 7/10 for your cover. You pass cause you did well on the other challenge. You also had a good community vote score. You amazed me with your tribute last time though. '''Congrats! JD123456, '''I wasn't awaken by your tribute but your cover was just perfect. That's a word I haven't be using positively in here. It was literally perfect. 10/10. Professional. '''Congrats! Ok, here's a BIG competition! These two guys only had a 0,5 difference on their scores. Congrats guys! We're sorry to the two eliminated ones. Sorry guys. Keep on being positive! ,your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) ' ' Category:Blog posts